Times of the Titans League
by J-Dub -Silver Enigma
Summary: A great team of heroes, led by THE Great Hero, gets even bigger! Contains usage of Beanie Babies and other stuffed collectibles through references and ideas from various action cartoons/anime and video games. It'll make sense once you catch on...
1. The Proposal

**AN: All right readers.**

**A word of caution before reading: many characters will be added, and I mean a LOT. I may even have to change the way I arrange things in this story (i.e. "story form" with a set amount of characters, as opposed to "commentary form" with many characters in the scene). Even though this is a huge step on my effort, please be willing to understand where I'm coming from with this. Besides, the time frame here covers about 16 years.**

**To add on to that, I know that Titans X are now affiliated with the Bean Titans now... but after this story, the most of the focus will fall upon the Bean Titans since they were the ones who began it all.**

**If you want a better understanding of what I'm writing about, feel free to let me know your thoughts and concerns or read my previous stories. I myself am still on-edge about how I'm doing, but I'll be happy to help you guys out if you have any concerns.**

**Well, read on... and keep up as much as you can.**

_[Italic text: thoughts/feelings, flashbacks, sound effects and various actions.]_

* * *

**~Times of the Titans League~**

Chapter 1 - The Proposal

Lucky of Titans X was requested to have a conference with Sweet of the Bean Titans. Apparently, Sweet had been thinking about some things-of ways to expand his "family". It was the reason why he wanted to have a leader-to-leader talk.

Soon, the dalmatian was on the outskirts of Galveston, near the shore. Mac was waiting for Lucky, to "escort" him to the roof of Titans Tower, where Sweet was.

"Ah, Lucky... you're here." Sweet said, welcoming his friend. Lucky walked to him.

"Nice view up here..." Lucky spoke, remembering that the Tower was sitting on its own island off of the coast.

"Yes, but let's get down to the matter." Sweet suggested, as Lucky turned his attention to Sweet.

"So, what's on your mind?" Lucky asked.

"Not too long ago," the orangutan began, "my guardians visited us, after such a long time. I hadn't met you when they came. They know a lot about many things, and proved it by telling me and the rest of the Top 12 about our parents, whether or not our parents were doing well. The results: Canyon's and Fancy's are fine, but everyone else's are either deceased or in a state of distress. The one that really hit me was Mystic and her parents. Except for her, they have less than 3 years to live due to being hexed by the Phoenix, Mystic's inner curse."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Lucky uttered.

"I was as well. Then my guardians' message made sense, after leaving Mystic's home. Along with us being heroes, the Bean Titans and Titans X, what we have now is more responsibility. It's not just about fighting bad guys and training, but also managing our heroic family as a whole. Which brings me to my question: would it help if both the Bean Titans and Titans X join together as one whole group?"

"In other words, we grow and keep in closer touch with each other... you help us, we help you?"

"Exactly." Sweet responded.

"Then why would I say no?" Lucky chuckled.

"Great! So it's a done deal." Sweet said, handing Lucky the new and improved communicator. It was a circular stopwatch with the perimeter of a CD, the same kind of technology as the old watches, and a "T" emblem on the cover.

"Well, I guess this operation is a go."

"Yes it is. _*shakes his hand*_ Take care of things on your side." Sweet concluded, before calling Mac to transport Lucky back to San Francisco.

/-/

A stronger alliance is now forged within both of the Bean Titans and Titans X. But what does the future hold for them? Despite the good and bad times to come, the responsibility upon their shoulders will grow.

**In the next section: I'm going to have to introduce most of the rest of the characters that may be used later on. Please bear with me... besides, this is where the "fun" really begins.**


	2. The Titans

Chapter 2 - The Titans

**THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS (HUMANIMALS) ARE IN TITANS X.**

**Frisbee** - Age 20, gray dog, male. Powers: Psychic ability. Good news: He's a very skilled combat fighter. Bad news: He flings from female to female. When he joined the Titans, he immediately became attached to Sasha.

**Raven** - Age 22, dalmatian, female. Powers: darkness and metal elements. When she was little, she had an incident with black waste fluids. Someone had pushed her into it, but luckily, she was not seriously infected. Instead, her torso and tail morphed abnormally—her spots grew larger until most of her skin was black (except for her face, hands, legs and the front side of her body). It began to spread to the rest of her body, until she had an operation that stopped the spread in its tracks. The doctors had to literallly stick many titanium needles through her back and tail, so that it looked as if her round black spots were replaced with specs of metal. It worked, but she was stuck with the look forever.

Upon joining, she and Lucky began to start a relationship.

**Penelope** - Age 6, dark gray bunny, female. Powers: sonokinesis (able to manipulate and utilize sound). She, along with Stephen, P.P. and Charlie, were found by Frisbee. He presumed that they were orphans. Though it was true, Penelope did remember having a father—she could not recall of her mother. She told Frisbee that her father was insane. He did not understand why she said that about him.

**Stephen** - Age 7, blue monkey, male. Powers: hydrokinesis (control of the water element). He is more comfortable with being the comedian of everyone he knows... but in battle, the jokes are never funny, as he plays for keeps. He soon develops a crush on Penelope.

**P.P. (Pink Panther)** - Age 7, male. Powers: ice and light elements. Though on a weaker scale than Frisbee is, P.P. fights similar to the way he does. He soon develops feelings for Sandra.

**Charlie** - Age 6, black labrador retriever, male. Powers: aerokinesis (able to manipulate and utilize air at will). As he trains, he develops resiliency, as he pushes himself to the limit.

**Lena** - Age 23, pink bear, female. Powers: shape-shifter. She is engaged with Hershey after having Coral, their first child. Lena is two feet shorter than Hershey is.

**Coral_ - _**Age 6, pink bear, female. Powers: super strength and control of the light element. Her dream is to be a surgeon, so she wears green scrubs all of the time.

**Scooby** - Age 10, male. Powers: super-fighter (DBZ-style fighter). Very charismatic. He develops feelings for Mya.

**Mya** - Age 9, chihuahua, female. Powers: fire and light elements. She and her little sister (Tiny) joined the Titans, coming from Mexico. As long as they had proof of Titans' business, they had free passage.

**Charizard** - Age 12, male. I shouldn't have to explain his powers. Like Scorch of the Bean Titans, Charizard is friendly on normal times... but ferocious in battle.

**Fin** - Age 8, clownfish, male. Powers: water element. Strangely, he can breathe open air.

**Max, Marvin and Marva** - Within the first year's time, Sasha has triplets. But they are all fraternal—Marva is female, and Max looks nothing like the other two. Max is a white dog, as opposed to Marvin and Marva, being black-skinned.

Their powers are different also. Max controls light, Marvin controls darkness, and Marva is to water. Because of this, Marva (when she grows up) will feel left out.

Max and Marvin do have one similarity. Both of them are psychic, and will grow to have a prophetic nature.

**Lenny and Layla** - Also within the first year, Lena will have fraternal twins who both inherit the shape-shifting power. Lenny is a brown bear, as Layla is white-colored.

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS ARE IN THE BEAN TITANS.**

Sweet and Fleece's children (in order of age): **Mooch (gibbon), Slowpoke (sloth), Bongo (light brown spider monkey), Congo (gorilla) and Cheeks (baboon).** All are male, and are familiar with tree swinging. Congo and Cheeks are fraternal twins. They are each about a year apart from each other.

Mooch is the only one who immediately have a trace of a power. He can use his arms, legs or tail as blades to attack his target(s).

Mac (cooperating) and Kuku's children: **Lucy (Canadian goose, female) and Jake (mallard duck, male).** Lucy is a little over seven years older than Jake.

Lucy is psychic and photokinetic (able with the light element), almost to the point where she is like Psylocke. Jake is hydrokinetic.

Aurora and Mystic's children: **Chilly (male) and Leah (female).** Both are fraternal twin polar bears. Chilly inherits Aurora's cryokinesis (ice powers), while Leah inherits Mystic's psychic and telekinetic abilities.

Hippity and Floppity's children (all rabbits): **Hippie (ty-dye-skinned, male), Nibbly (gray-skinned, male), Nibbler (beige-skinned, female), and Springy (lavender-skinned, male).** Hippie is less than eight years older than the twins, and twelve years older than Springy.

Hippie begins with super-speed and develops the air element. Nibbly has the earth element; Nibbler to the fire element; and Springy with the thunder element.

Canyon and Fancy's child: **Felix (spotted leopard)**. Surely, he inherits their electrokinesis... but his act is more of his own. He develops resiliency and "stick-to-it-iveness"—he will not give up until his needs are met.

Spunky and Dotty's children: **Deputy (Staffordshire terrier; "Dep" for short), Tracker (dachshund), Fetch (beagle), and Bonnie (feist).** Bonnie is the only daughter. There is three years of age between Dep and Tracker; one between Tracker and Fetch; and seven between Fetch and Bonnie.

Tracker has the fire element and is a great fighter. Fetch has the wood element, as Dep has the earth and light elements. Bonnie is more like her mother—she slowly inherits her powers and is smart.

Scorch and Pouch's children: **Sly (male fox) and Christina (female skunk).** Sly is four years older than his sister. He is also more skilled than she is at being stealthy. He becomes hard on her, which makes her dislike him.

Sly is able to use the light element to flow energy (chakra, rather) through his body. Christina can control the wood element... and, along with her being a skunk, create status-ailing stink bombs.

Waddle and Mira's child: **Waddle Jr. ("W.J."; penguin)**. He inherits their abilities and becomes best friends with Felix.

_At different times later (I'll explain who they are when they become important...THOUGH SOME MAY **NEVER** SPEAK):_

**Tuffy (dog; male)**

**Hanna ("Scottish Doberman?" ...she's pink and brown)**

**Gigi (black French poodle; female)**

**Tiny (chihuahua; female)**

**Sampson ("shaggy" dog; male)**

**Rufus (hound dog; male)**

**Rocket (blue jay; male)**

**Jabber (red parrot; male)**

**Puffer and Puffina (twin puffins; female)**

**Chocolate (moose; female)**

**Scaly (komodo dragon; male)**

**Crunch (shark; male)**

**Claude (crab; male)**

**Fortune (panda bear; female)**

**Erin ("Irish" green bear; female)**

**Kicks (lime green bear; male)**

**Halo ("angel" bear; female)**

**Valentino and Valentina (fraternal twin bears)**

**Osito (red bear; male)**

**Princess (purple bear; female)**

**Hope (golden bear; female)**

/-/

Sorry about the long list... but I've said it before, this will get confusing. Even for me... I'm having to go back through ALL of my files to do bear with me on this; I'm doing the best I can.

NOW, we can start the action.


	3. Evolution: Part I

Chapter 3 — Evolution: Part I

As the "bonding operation" was now in full effect (into the first week), Sweet began to pace around the Tower, deep in thought. Others thought that it was strange, seeing how Sweet would do nothing else until he had a good idea. One day, the wait was worth it, taking a good look at the Danger Room. Dotty walked in, seeing him stare at the inner chamber.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just thought of a great idea." Sweet walked to the window. "It's been awhile since we've have any fun, right?"

"Where are you getting at?"

"Maybe... we, as the Titans alone, could have our own share of head-to-head action, just for kicks. Think of it, we're gonna have more Titans on the team anyway, including our own kids... and it could be good for morale and skill boosting. Wrestling... tournaments, with or without using powers... it's all so clear in my mind."

Dotty began to ponder on his thought. She wanted a share in the fun as well.

"Well," she began to respond, "we can use the Astrodome up north in Houston. People seem to have abandoned the place now, so... I think we should give them a reason to come. As long as we're not dealing with a real crisis, it's a deal."

Sweet loved to hear her agree with his ideas. But he was concerned with one thing.

"Dotty, I have a question... why didn't you go with Wise and Wiser?" he asked. The twin owls decided to leave the Titans for awhile, but for a good purpose. They had received Master's degrees in teaching, since they are almost as smart as she is.

"If I had left, who would take the time to create and manage all of this technology we have here?"

"Good point." Sweet said.

"So, how shall we do it?" Dotty asked.

"Even though the people have seen us in action before, I think that if we can take down a few more serious signs of trouble around the country, we can let the people know that we're planning on setting this up. I would want them to see what we do. It was like Principal Powers said before: people should be more welcoming to people like us."

"We'll see." Dotty spoke before sitting down in front of the Danger Room's operations center. She originally sought to figure out ways of improving the system. Sweet exited.

* * *

Back in San Francisco, Titans X was still doing their jobs as heroes. Sweet had visited one time to tell them about his confrontation with Wrinkle, and about where he is. Even though he is closer to Titans X than the Bean Titans are, Wrinkle has not given them any trouble. What Lucky does not understand is why he never takes the time to face-off with Titans X.

He, and the rest of Titans X, were about to find out, as another crime wave swept the city once again. This time, the culprits were not just simple criminals. Titans X flew over to where the Golden Gate Bridge was to find their targets. They landed in front of them.

"What're those giant robots?" K-9 asked, looking at the 15 double-colored (magenta and navy blue) machines.

"They're my Sentinels," stated a big white bear, who emerged from where the robots were standing. He was bigger than Lucky and Hershey were—more plump. He wore a white suit with a red bowtie like Lucky's.

"Who are you?" Lucky asked.

"Pauly... Big Fat Pauly. Nice to meet ya." He had a mobster's voice.

"Big and fat is right..." Sasha imposed on his size.

"Hey, watch your mouth." He turned away from her. "Anyways, I was actually looking to find you guys."

"Well you have. What now?" Ernie questioned.

"Sentinels, you said?" Hershey muttered.

"Yes. These are my partners in crime, see? I control them; I'm their ally. They like to take apart—or maybe even kill—folks like you, since you and I have powers and all. But like I said, their on my side... which is tough nuts for you. You catch my drift?"

"So you're the one..." Hershey stated.

"What do you mean, Hershey?" Lucky asked.

"Sweet talked to me about someone who may be creating these killing machines. He said they've tried to come for him and his friends a few times before. These Sentinels are the machines, and Pauly's their ringleader."

"**BIG Fat** Pauly," he corrected him on his name, "or BFP for short."

"Whatever," Lucky responded. "All we need to know is that you're the bad guy... _*everyone gets into their fighting stances*_ then we'll take it from there."

BFP chuckled. "Let's do this thing. Sentinels, destroy them!" Having given that command, he then made a break for it.

Lucky, Hershey and Ernie bursted ahead to confront BFP before he escaped, while the rest of Titans X fought off the Sentinels.

"I have you now!" Lucky shouted, preparing to attack BFP from behind. Suddenly, he had disappeared from the dalmatian's sight... until his voice was heard again, from behind Lucky. BFP appeared to have used Flash Step.

"I wasn't planning on running away yet," he said, before smacking Lucky across the road, against the wall of a nearby building. Then, before Ernie went to help him up, 4 more Sentinels appeared around him and began to fight him.

"Why you—!" Hershey uttered, as he began to fight fist to fist with BFP.

Soon they paused in mid-battle. Hershey had barely kept up with his speed; BFP had not broken a sweat yet.

"What was that name you said earlier... Sweet?" he asked Hershey.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"A little birdie told me that he was his worst enemy... well, a dog really. I had a little talk with him—he's alright."

Hershey knew who he was talking about. "You don't mean Wrinkle, do you?"

"THAT was his name. Thanks for refreshing my memory. Yeah, we're partners in crime now, see? He takes care of things on his end, as I would on mine."

_"They have an alliance too? This is bad..."_ Hershey thought.

"Enough talk. I've said enough anyways. Until next time." BFP began to fly off, but Hershey wouldn't let him, trying to stop him.

"No you don't!" Hershey yelled. BFP turned around, with a sphere of darkness in his hand. It was his Shadow Ball, which he unleashed upon Hershey, sending him down to the ground, hard.

"Yes I do. Let's go, Sentinels." They followed his order, as they all bursted away from San Francisco.

Lena rushed to Hershey, to see that he was still alive after the painful attack.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I think so... it looks like we have a big boss against us too. It's not just the Bean Titans versus Wrinkle's gang anymore... it's us against BFP, and whoever else he knows."

"It looks like we have some work to do," Ernie implied.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," Lucky agreed.

/-/

The war is just beginning. Part 2 is soon to come.


	4. Evolution: Part II

**NOTE: After every horizontal line divider, I will switch from events pertaining to the Bean Titans, to those of Titans X. This will happen most of the time.**

Chapter 4 - Evolution: Part II

After the first five years, the Titans League have created a wrestling entertainment business called TWF (Titans Wrestling Federation; similar to WWE), in response of Sweet's thought in the past. The good news: it has been quite successful so far, as more and more people come to see the action. The bad news: it is strictly combat without the use of powers. The Titans feel that if they started using their special abilities, people would get seriously hurt. Nevertheless, this is the Titans' fun thing to do, away from the usual stuff they have to do.

**More time passed**, and some of the Bean Titans' youth were ready to begin their training. Once they turned three, they were ready to hone their skills, if they had come across them yet.

Sweet wanted to see, at firsthand, what talents that his first five sons had. Dotty was busy looking over her sons (Dep, Tracker and Fetch), so he ran a minute-long simulation where they had to defeat 10 beginner-level robotic drones. Cheeks and Congo (age 5) wanted to go first. The twins almost always fought together, but there was no sign of special ability in them. They did have a power level, just no special power. They only had enough time to beat down 4 of the robots. Fleece came in to watch as well.

"Very good, you two," Sweet spoke on the intercom. "You can come back in now."

"So, who's next?" Fleece asked.

"Let me!" Bongo (age 6) shouted. Sweet allowed him to.

After he was staged inside the chamber, Sweet started the simulation again. Bongo's style of fighting was capoeira, a Brazilian art with lots of ground-based, dance-like movement. He defeated 6 of them in the time given.

Sweet was impressed, but not Slowpoke (age 7). He always thought of himself as the best of his brothers, due to his cocky attitude. He was next, wanting to show Bongo up. When the simulation started, he took out one of the robots with one hit, and gloated about it. Off of his guard, the other robots piled onto him before the simulation was over.

"It's okay son, just make sure you keep you head in the fight," Sweet encouraged him.

"Yeah, yeah..." Slowpoke responded sarcastically.

Fleece had told Mooch (age 8) that it was now his turn. He was silent the entire time, unchanged in his attitude, as if he was meditating—he was calm. He was now inside the chamber, and the simulation began again. He closed his eyes again. All 10 of the drones surrounded Mooch; Sweet, Fleece and his brothers were wondering what he was going to do. Then, when he opened his mahogany eyes, he bursted in front of the drone that stood directly before him, slicing it completely in half with his arm. Mooch then shredded the other drones in under a minute; he had fifteen seconds to spare! His family were amazed to see his combat ability—he never got touched at all.

"It's no wonder he's so quiet..." Fleece stated.

"Yeah, I hear ya," Sweet agreed with her. The session was over, and yet he still wanted to know Mooch's extent. "All right, we're done here. Let me just put in—"

Dotty emerged from the door. "The statistics? I'll take it from here, Sweet."

They heeded her request and left matters in her hands.

After recording everyone's strengths, Dotty saw where the kids were standing. According to the data, Mooch was the most skilled. It is as if he were the Chosen One...

* * *

A couple of years later, Titans X have had multiple run-ins with Big Fat Pauly, his Sentinels, and now the rest of his gang. There were six other white bears like him, with the same skills as he does. There was a bigger one (Adonis), a pair of twins (Ace and Clyde), a "shady" one (Bugs), a short but quick one (Mite), and a sadistic one (Ziggs). There were also three others: a big blue bunny who goes by the name of Petunia, a giant brown dog (Flor) who has enough strength to crush a car with her bare hands, and a black bear named Manny, who is also Lena's brother.

Even though they did not positively benefit with every run-in with BFP and his gang, Titans X were given clues to some evil plot that BFP was planning. He said something about "observing the UVs at close range". They did not figure it out at first, until Max and Marvin finally came up with their conclusion. They said that it had something to do with the sun. Raven then saw how they were onto something. "UVs" meant the sun's ultraviolet rays, and "observing" pertained to the use of something to accomplish whatever he had planned to do. Hershey then recalled of an abandoned observatory in Nevada, where BFP's gang could possibly be beginning this plan of theirs. Ernie was surprised at how great Max and Marvin's minds were.

There was only one way to find out whether or not something was going down, and that was to put everything on the line and confront BFP's gang at the observatory. Titans X decided to head there. Soon, they closed in until they were about two miles away from the observatory. They then had an unexpected sight.

"This... is bad," uttered K-9, as Titans X stood atop of a hill... to see a seemingly endless army of Class 1 Sentinels. Even from bird's eye (Sandra's) view, there were countless Sentinels.

"They're everywhere..." Sandra said, after flying down.

"I know we are clearly outmatched, guys..." Lucky began, "but we HAVE to get inside that observatory. If you ask me, this is just the appetizer... so we'll have to do what we can. Get ready." They all do so. "Titans, go!"

The 24 of them gave out a battle cry, to begin this all-out war. They fought through the army, one-by-one; however, as every second passed by, more Sentinels were on the way. Regardless, Titans X did not give up.

Within 20 minutes, the heroes had made it to the observatory grounds, to see a portal that was about to close; they had little time to take action. Unfortunately, a new breed of Sentinels were awaiting them (10 of them). Unlike the originals, these ones were human-sized... but were no pushovers, as their power levels matched the Titans' might. They were Sentinel Elites.

"They look like trouble..." McKee uttered, sensing their power levels.

"They're only distractions," Lucky proclaimed. "We need to reach BFP before he finishes his plan, whatever it is. We'll have to burst ahead; some of us will get inside, some of us won't... but regardless, don't give up the fight. Titans, go!"

They tried this tactic to see what the outcome would be. Only Lucky, Hershey, Frisbee, Ernie, Max and Marvin made it inside the portal before it closed. The rest had to stay and face the Sentinel onslaught.

Moments later, Lucky and his allies appeared inside a blue chamber of sorts. There was a teleporter in the back, which was where they had to go. It wasn't like the Danger Room, as a foe awaited them—one of BFP's associates, Manny. Hershey took a good look at him, before addressing the issue about why he turned against Lena. He was not in the mood to talk, as he transformed into a dragon and tried to attack the Titans... but Hershey immediately ended his attack with just one sharp punch to the face, knocking Manny unconscious. After that, the Titans moved onward, via the teleporter in the back.

The warp took them to another place just like the one they left from, only this time, Ace and Clyde awaited them. The both of them thought talk was cheap, as they zoomed all around the heroes with quick attacks. Soon, Ernie had enough of it and powered up to a such a high level and swiftly took both bears down. Compared to the rest of the Titans in attendance, Ernie's hidden power stood out. After that battle, they found another teleporter in the back of the chamber.

The Titans were warped yet again to a very similar battleground. This time, they were ambushed by Adonis, who tackled into all of the Titans but Frisbee. They were pretty hurt, so Frisbee was left to handle Adonis by himself. In the end, Frisbee beat him by managing to use his Mind Splitter ability—an illusion that makes the target feel like everything has split into two dimensions, causing his or her mind to eventually shut down. His allies were alright, as they all then figured out that they were in some alternate realm, where on every floor, someone awaits them. Doing their math right, they would have to fight their way through five other foes from BFP's gang before getting to BFP himself.

Though the trek was hard to make, the Titans made it to where they presumed that BFP would be. They were now inside a laboratory, with a computer system connected to the satellite outside. Noticing this, they knew that they were back in the original world. To their dismay, so was BFP, who suddenly knocked Hershey and Frisbee out.

"Pauly!" Lucky growled.

"Didn't I tell you before? It's BIG FAT Pauly."

Max and Marvin held their mouths, trying not to laugh. BFP noticed this.

"Grrr... I'll let that pass, since the two of you are kids. I suggest you all prepare yourselves..." BFP warned, getting into his fighting stance.

"Hold on. What are you planning to do?" Lucky asked.

"Glad you asked." He walked over to the computer and flipped a switch, causing the screen to display the sun.

"The sun?" Ernie murmured.

"Correct. Get this, the satellite here at the observatory is not ordinary. I just showed you how; I flipped the switch. Now at this very second, I have a gamma ray laser charging from within the satellite, in a hope to maybe... I don't know—**blow up** the sun."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Lucky shouted. "You'll kill us all!"

"Hey, I don't want any witnesses... none."

"I won't let you get away with this! Ernie, Max, Marvin... stop that laser!" The four of them tried to flip the switch again, but BFP stopped them all from doing so.

"Sorry. That's not gonna happen, see?" he claimed. The four of them got up and tried again, but BFP kept pushing them back, up to the point where they could hardly get up. The laser was already fifty percent charged up.

"Drat!" muttered Lucky, after five minutes of trying to stop BFP's plans.

"Just give up. You won't win." BFP suggested, before he felt a drastic rise in Ernie's power.

"Yes we will..." Ernie responded, before quickly lunging at BFP, now breaking his power limits. He could not believe that Ernie was so strong.

The struggle went on for another three minutes until BFP hit Ernie through many of the lab's metal walls and shelves. Max and Marvin were concerned with whether on not he was alright. BFP grew tired.

"Now... back to business." Before he approached the computer, Max and Marvin used their psychokinesis cooperatively to stop BFP in his tracks and smash him around the lab. They were tired of him getting away with so much. While being hovered in the air, BFP noticed that Lucky was about to cancel the laser. He managed to escape the twins' grip and stop Lucky by letting out a volley of dark energy blasts, halfway destroying the lab as a whole. On his feet again, BFP rushed to the computer, where the laser was on the verge of being fully charged, ready to fire. Before he made it there, Ernie used a Flash Step to appear beside BFP and used Double-Edge Rush—a full-force tackle that not only severely hurts the target, but ails the user as well.

Ernie caused BFP to smash the computer and shut down the laser. Unfortunately, too much force and damage was applied to the lab already; it began to have a system breakdown—a massive malfunction. The lab was about to self-destruct in two minutes' time. Ernie knew he had to stop BFP from getting away, but he was also concerned for his allies. After a moment, he used an accesory he kept until a special occasion arose—a Mega Phoenix. It was used to revitalize any fallen ally; he used it to get Lucky, Hershey, Frisbee, Max and Marvin up. After that, Ernie looked down.

"What's going on?" Hershey asked.

"I wouldn't want to stick around to find out!" Frisbee exclaims, before dashing out of the lab.

Lucky saw that Ernie had a gloomy look on his face. "What is it, Ernie?" he asked quickly.

"The lab is gonna explode."

"Then what are we standing here for? Let's go!" Hershey exclaimed, following Frisbee. Lucky, Max and Marvin were headed in their direction, but stopped when they noticed that Ernie was trying to keep BFP from escaping by bracing himself around him on the floor.

"Ernie! What are you doing? If you want to live, you have to get out too!" Lucky shouted.

Ernie didn't budge. "He tried to kill us all... so he shouldn't live to see the next day! Even if I have to make that happen..." Ernie would give his life to stop BFP.

_"Ernie_..." Lucky thought to himself. He saw that he was making a true sacrifice.

"Just go!" Ernie demanded. They finally heeded to his plea and left. He then heard the final countdown.

**_"10... 9... 8..."_**

Ernie had one last thought. _"Max... Marvin... I don't know if you two can hear me but... I want the both of you to carry on for me. I want you guys to grow stronger, wiser, and most of all, better than what I am now. You guys can do it; I see it in you. ***BOOM*** Goodbye..."_

The rest had reunited with the others of Titans X and fled to where they were a mile away from the lab. They turned back and saw the massive explosion, taking the Sentinels along with it. It was certain that they, and Ernie, were no more. Titans X mourned in their loss of a comrade. Max and Marvin heard Ernie's final thought, and kept it in their minds for the times to come.

/-/

Part 3 is coming soon.


	5. Evolution: Part III

**NOTE: After every horizontal line divider, I will switch from events pertaining to the Bean Titans, to those of Titans X. This will happen most of the time.**

Chapter 5 — Evolution: Part III

Two years later, the Bean Titans' focus was still on getting the youth of the group to be more skilled in combat. They still had encounters with Wrinkle and other troubles, but the Bean Titans have turned out fine so far.

Along with that, the youth were being introduced to the marvels of the Academy, upon attending. It was imperative that they would learn that living some of the normal life is essential to living in general. Even though that they are all praised for being in league with the Top 12, the Bean Titans' youth must learn what it's like to be normal... only a little.

It was currently lunchtime at the Academy, as everyone rushed to the cafeteria to eat. Mooch, as quiet as usual, sat by himself. It's not that he didn't like everyone, he just desired to keep himself from losing his character by talking with the wrong people. He didn't take any chances. His brothers sat with him from time to time, but it was all the same to Mooch. The other kids in the Bean Titans were concerned with his little belief in conformity.

It was until then, when a wise guy came up to Mooch, believing that he was trying to be cool. His name was Stretch—an ostrich in his senior year.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Stretch called at Mooch.

The gibbon raised his eyes at Stretch for a second and then lowered them again, to resume eating. "You're the one dealing," Mooch responded blatantly. He didn't care what Stretch wanted of him.

"Sitting by yourself ain't normal, kid..."

"You aren't normal either, so don't embarrass yourself." Mooch had an answer for everything, as this began to tick the ostrich off.

Stretch began to throw spaghetti noodles at Mooch's face, hoping to **really** get his attention. But Mooch would not retaliate because he was not one to be provoked into doing something he did not intend to do. His food throwing was senseless to him, so he would not answer to it.

"Why don't you get upset or anything? Come on!"

Other kids in the cafeteria noticed what was happening, and were surprised that Mooch was not doing anything in return of Stretch's actions. After a moment, Stretch was about to smash his metal tray upon Mooch's head. Everyone gasped before it was about to happen, until suddenly, someone grasped Stretch's arms to stop his assault. It was Hippie (Floppity's eldest son, age 9), who had swiftly dashed his way to stop Stretch. He had brown eyes, with long brown hair.

"What the—?" Streched uttered, looking back to see the ty-dye bunny behind him.

"Hey, cut it out, man," Hippie urged him.

"What if I don't?" Stretch questioned, before unexpectedly getting tripped down to the floor after being hit in the back of his knees. "Ow!"

"We'll tell you," said Sly (Scorch's son, age 8), appearing on the side of the ostrich. He was the one who knocked him down to his knees. Sly had light blue eyes and light brown hair that was similar to Elvis's style—only Sly's was shorter, but the section in front extended more in front of his face, where the edge of his hair was over his eyes.

Mooch got up and walked in front of Stretch, with an intense look in his eyes. The ostrich put the tray in front of his face, for protection. "I really have nothing else to say," Mooch began, before he quickly swiped the air between himself and Stretch. After a couple of seconds, Stretch shuddered, noticing that the tray was sliced completely in half. "Now, unless you wanna find out what's really on mind... I suggest you leave."

The ostrich got up and ran off, in fear of Mooch. The kids around the cafeteria applauded the three young Titans. It was the first time a group of kids stood up to a bossy senior.

Before Hippie and Sly walked off, Mooch had second thoughts about being a non-conformist. His two fellow Titans helped him out. They were also the second and third ranked rising heroes in the Bean Titans, and he presumed that they were trying to compete for his position, as being the top ranked.

"Hippie. Sly. Wait..." Mooch called them. They both turned around. "Thanks for the help, first of all... but I've been thinking about something lately. It is boring to be sitting by myself all the time. I would love it if you guys would want to be friends with me."

They stopped to think.

"Well, we did help you..." Sly said.

"Not just friends... BFFs." Hippie spoke, putting his hand out in front of the trio. Sly put his hand in as well. Mooch smiled, in favor of what Hippie said. He extended his hand in, symbolizing their newfound friendship.

* * *

Titans X has suffered another loss within the two years. Sasha has turned over to join BFP's gang; this meant that the big bear was not vanquished in the explosion of the observatory back then. Frisbee was sad because this was his wife who turned bad.

_Flashback_

_Everyone in Titans X noticed that Sasha was acting very unorthodox. She was trashing just about everything in their home in anger, up to the point where she had completely isolated herself from the Titans for about a week. Of all of them, Frisbee was the most concerned for her, as he began to concern for himself as well, though he knew he didn't do anything wrong. Because of this, all of Titans X went to search for her._

_The search for Sasha was doing no good until another sign of trouble arose in San Francisco, in the center of the city. The Titans moved to that location, which was a trap._

**_"What's going on?"_**_ Lucky said, seeing that buildings were collapsing around them._

_After barely evading the debris, they saw Sasha standing next to a big white bear._

**_"Sasha!"_**_ Frisbee called. She and the bear turned around. Certain members of Titans X were startled at the sight of the bear, who was now familiar to them. It was Big Fat Pauly._

**_"That's impossible..."_**_ Hershey muttered, thinking that the foe was dead after a year's time._

**_"Hey, I'm right here, am I?"_**_ BFP said. He then trapped them with an Immobilize effect—a Time Magic spell that keeps the target(s) standing right where they are; they cannot move from that spot for awhile. They felt the trap that was set upon them._

**_"But how?"_**_ Lucky questioned._

**_"Let's just say I have more friends than you think. This is just the beginning, see? Let's go, Sasha... our work here is done."_**_ She and BFP left._

_After a few moments, the Immobilize spell wore off. Max, Marvin and Marva hugged their father in sadness, since Sasha left them. The Titans X went back home._

_End Flashback_

Frisbee wanted revenge on BFP, so he would start by figuring out who exactly his "friends" were. Even though he had no evidence, he would find out who they are, one way or another.

He had no luck on the first two days of thought. Frisbee was still in a rut about losing Sasha. Without a partner in his life, Frisbee was in a trance of anxiety. He needed a break because he was getting nowhere. He moved to the main room of their headquarters, to see Lucky talking with a white pink-haired horse and her daughter that looked just like her. He cheered up a bit at the sight of the widow horse; she was beautiful. Frisbee walked up to the three of them.

"Hey Lucky, what's going on?" Frisbee asked him.

"These two are looking to join the Titans. They came from Ireland."

Frisbee turned his attention to both horses. "What're your names?" he asked.

"Vanessa... this is my daughter, Tina." the mother responded, with a smile.

Frisbee took a second to think for a while. "Okay. I trust that both of you are fit to join us, but might I propose something?"

"Sure, but can I take a guess at your thought?" Vanessa asked in return.

"Uh... yeah, go ahead."

"You want Tina to be with the Bean Titans, while I stay here with you guys... is that right?"

Frisbee was stunned. "Whoa... I mean, I don't mean that in a bad way."

"I know you don't, it's okay. You guys are in a crisis and you don't want Tina to get involved in it. I love it that you care." Vanessa said, sounding to be on top of things.

"So, you will agree to this?" Frisbee questioned, after having his mind read like a book. Vanessa nodded, before kissing her daughter's cheek, telling her to take care of herself.

"I'll do the honor of escorting Tina to the Bean Titans," Lucky proposed.

"Honor achknowledged." Frisbee answered. Lucky and Tina left the headquarters. "Come on, let me show you around."

Vanessa stopped Frisbee, to tell him something.

"What is it?" he asked.

"While I was telling Tina to take care of herself from now on, I read her thoughts. I trust her with everything she thinks."

"What'd she say?"

"She said you'd make a great father to her... _*she moves closer to Frisbee*_ and I trust that." Vanessa then gave Frisbee a soft kiss. He was surprised that he really did not have to do anything to get to know her better.

"Well... shall we?" Frisbee asked, before Vanessa leaned into him. They began to walk all through the headquarters. He soon discovered that not only was she psychic, but she was also able with the light element. She told him that her daughter was just the same.

One week later, Vanessa had her first mission with Titans X. They encountered and fought with BFP and his entire gang again, throughout the city. She was chasing down Sasha with Charlie, Sandra, and Stephen. They stopped her at one point until she used a smoke grenade, to then take her leave again. Vanessa looked back and saw a yellow and purple colored dog monitoring them all. She looked familiar to Vanessa, as she then gasped at the dog's sight, before it disappeared. She was mortified by this for some reason.

Soon, BFP's gang got away. Sandra flew around to tell Titans X that something was wrong with Vanessa. They all returned to headquarters to figure out what it was.

"Vanessa, what's wrong?" Frisbee asked, worried.

"**They** can't be here..." she murmured, with a subtle sign of fear.

"Who are **they**?" Lucky interrogated.

Vanessa stopped breathing fast, to calm herself down. She spoke again. "It was one of the main reasons I wanted to join the Titans... in a hope to stop the Acolytes," she began.

"The Acolytes?" Charlie questioned.

"They are from Ireland like I am, only, I believe that they are the most sinister group living on this Earth. They are elusive, but extremely powerful when they want to be seen. I've only encountered one of them face-to-face once... and I was lucky enough to live. As of right now, I can honestly tell you that none of us are a match for even one of them." The Titans were shocked at hearing this. Vanessa was not lying to them.

"Well, if you keep seeing them, even here in the U.S., it's obvious that they want something," Frisbee stated. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, whatever it is they want, they won't get it... no matter how strong they are. We're the Titans; we always find a way to win."

"Thank you," Vanessa said, reassured that it won't be the end of the world.

Suddenly, beeps were heard from one of the walls on the headquarters, as if a laser was charging. Everyone turned defensive.

"What's that?" Frisbee uttered.

Vanessa gasped, sensing the pressure of the power near them. "Everyone, get down!" she shouted, before a bright red laser bursted from the wall that the beeping was heard from. Everyone looked over to see a red robot standing at the broken wall.

"That's my room!" Charlie yelled, as he then charged for the robot, to attack.

"No, Charlie! That's Psychomech, one of the Acolytes!" Vanessa warned him. It was too late.

"Target acquired..." spoke Psychomech, as he quickly knocked Charlie unconscious and kidnapped him. This only took less than ten seconds.

"Charlie!" Titans X shouted.

Frisbee beat the ground with his fist. "He took him... _and I bet that's the way they took Sasha too_. Titans, we have a bigger crisis on our hands. We have to get Charlie and Sasha back, no matter what it takes."

They understood.

Interlude

It took a month to get both Charlie and Sasha back; it was nowhere close to easy. They were forced to work for the Acolytes, to start out with. But when it came time to get them back, Pikachu, K-9 and Fin were killed by Psychomech and Shockmutt (the female yellow and purple dog from before). Vanessa had a close call from being killed; Frisbee had saved her. Those of Titans X remaining barely escaped. Those two Acolytes alone were over twice as strong as the Titans were. They were indeed trouble, as they told of this story to the Bean Titans.

After the conflict was over, more humanimals joined into Titans X.

/-/

That's pretty much it, for Titans X at least. The next part of Evolution shifts almost the entire focus onto the Bean Titans. You'll hear from Titans X later on.

**(NOTE: The horizontal line dividers will now be used as normal, since now we are focusing on the Bean Titans. Be aware that I may have to change from story-form to script. It'll still make sense, I promise.)**

Part 4 is next.

REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE!


	6. Evolution: Part IV

Chapter 6 - Evolution: Part IV

About three years later, the Top 12 created a tournament for the rising Bean Titans only. The purpose of it was to find out who would be named captain of the Bean Titans under the Top 12.

Here's the setup:

Powers are completely legal. Whoever wins their matches by being the last one standing, will advance. The first stage is comprised of 12 triple-threat matches—fought by three Titans at a time. The second stage is six single (1-on-1) matches, where the winners of the outermost brackets will be seeded into the semi-finals. The quarter-finals have two matches, along with the two seeded combatants who await the semi-finals. The semi-finals and final match will go as normal from there. 36 combatants... 23 matches... one captain. The first round matches are as follows:

**Fortune vs. Gigi vs. Fetch**

**Scaly vs. Lucy vs. Hope**

**Sly vs. Hanna vs. Princess**

**Rufus vs. Christina vs. Crunch**

**Hippie vs. Valentino vs. Valentina**

**Sampson vs. Puffer vs. Puffina**

**Rocket vs. Chocolate vs. Tiny**

**Tracker vs. Halo vs. Rover (newcomer)**

**Luke (newcomer) vs. Cheeks vs. Congo**

**Mooch vs. Tuffy vs. Jabber**

**Slowpoke vs. Erin vs. Kicks**

**Bongo vs. Osito vs. Claude**

All Bean Titans were gathered in the Danger Room for this, as Sweet announced what the tournament was, and what the purpose of it was. The tourney began, as Fortune, Gigi and Fetch entered the Danger Chamber. Sweet would always signal the start of the match, as Dotty would always see the battle's statistics as it goes on.

After about an hour, Stage One was over and the combatants for Stage Two were set.

* * *

**[STAGE TWO]**

Match 1 (Fortune vs. Scaly)

Fortune (age 12) was a Red Mage—a spellcaster that is able to use both Black and White Magic. She was also psychic and photokinetic (light element user). Scaly (age 11) was sort of a light user also, but most of his attacks always have a side effect of poison upon his targets.

"Fire!" Fortune yelled, casting the Black Magic spell.

It hit Scaly, but it was little damage. The thing about magic is that it almost always works, but it is weaker than special attacks, so the spells won't do much.

Luckily, Scaly was watching Sly while he was training. He picked the Substitution technique, where he could disappear as a decoy and appear somewhere else. It uses a bit of energy though, giving the user a limited amount of chances to use the technique. As Lucy kept calling for Fire spells, Scaly used about seven substitutions. That was until Scaly got behind Lucy.

"Got you. Poison Claw!" he shouted, bursting his right palm to the middle of her upper back. It took a lot of air out of her, as she then collapsed to the floor. Scaly won and earned the first free spot to pass through the quarter-finals.

Match 2 (Sly vs. Rufus)

Rufus is photokinetic as well. He has grown into a crowd favorite among the Titans, whether he wins or loses. They always chanted "_Ru-fus! Ru-fus!"_ Motivated by their cheering, Rufus ran in for a direct attack on Sly, completely forgetting that Sly was very evasive, hence his name, Sly Fox.

Sly eventually got tired of moving from his attacks and struck Rufus down. Sly wins.

Match 3 (Hippie vs. Sampson)

Sampson is not that bad of a fighter, as he is able to keep up with quick movers. He proved that after beating the Puffin twins in Stage One—the two of them, along with Rocket and Jabber, are very fast flyers.

Hippie quickly ran in to attack Sampson, but he had countered his attack and knocked Hippie back. Hippie got back up, with a plan. He rushed in again, but this time, he started to swiftly circle around Sampson, creating a tornado to catch him in it. Hippie then bursted to the top of the tornado and then used a burst of air behind him to vertically drop down on Sampson with a kick to the chest, sending him downward to smash the ground. The air pressure had accumulated with the attack as well, giving this move the title of Tornado Breaker. Sampson was out cold.

Match 4 (Slowpoke vs. Bongo)

A bout between brothers. Both of them were elite (DBZ-style) fighters, but they still had no luck finding a special ability or other power within them. Physically, Slowpoke was stronger than Bongo, but when it came to speed and technique, Bongo had the upper hand.

Slowpoke ended up winning this five-minute battle by using a uppercut-to-piledriver combo. It knocked Bongo unconscious, as Slowpoke also crossed his legs around Bongo's neck while executing the piledriver.

Match 5 (Luke vs. Mooch)

Luke had just started training, and now he is in a tournament! He uses skills of the dark element, like Gigi, who has a crush on him. He's actually quite promising, as he beat both Congo and Cheeks, who decided to "rush the new kid".

He took the initative and charged for Mooch, who stood still as he approached. When he got close, Mooch used his X-Strike technique—cutting his arms in front of him to create an "X" of energy to hit his target. Luke was hit, as it felt like the "X" literally pierced through him. Mooch's move was also a form of illusion, to have that effect on his opponent's mind. Luke submitted; Mooch advanced.

Match 6 (Rocket vs. Tracker)

As explained before, Rocket is a fast flyer. In fact, he's the fastest bird in the Titans, second to Mac's teleportation. Tracker, on the other hand, is a very tough, street-smart fighter who used freestyle karate to his advantage. Who would win this match? The one with a better brain.

Rocket had the upper hand through most of the match, attacking Tracker at extremely high speeds, giving him little time to retaliate. What Rocket didn't realize was that it was all apart of Tracker's plan. Tracker was backing up to the wall of the Danger Chamber, so that when Rocket charged again, Tracker would duck, causing the blue jay to hit the wall very hard. It worked, as this made Rocket very dizzy. Tracker then back kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Tracker was the victor. He earns the second free spot.

* * *

**[QUARTER-FINALS]**

Match 1 (Sly vs. Hippie)

"Begin!" Sweet called, to start the match. Sly and Hippie circled around each other for a moment.

_"Me, Hippie and Mooch are at the top of the pack. How well do we do against each other now?"_ Sly wondered. He was facing one of his best friends, and then (if he wins) may have a possibility of facing the other.

_"Well, it's time to start this thing..."_ Hippie thought to himself, as he zipped in to attack Sly, who had his front defense up.

Hippie faked out and appeared behind him, performing a spin kick. Sly blocked it and countered with one of his own. It connected, sending Hippie to the ground, but he got back up.

"Time for round 2!" Hippie yelled, emitting a burst of wind upon Sly, causing him to fly back. That was Hippie's oppotunity, to attack. But (as explained before) Sly was very evasive and alert, as he could adjust to practically any situation. Hippie kicked a substitute Sly. _"What?"_ he thought, before he recieved an uppercut from below him. Sly had appeared out of smoke for the "illusion" he created.

"That's strike 2, Hippie..." Sly spoke, "don't strike out."

"Oh, I won't." Hippie tried his plan that worked on Sampson in his last match—using his Tornado Breaker move. He thought he had the fox up to where he was inside the tornado, until Sly had somehow rotated himself in the opposite direction in which the tornado was originally spinning him. This caused Hippie to feel some resistance as he fell downward, and allowed Sly to throw him downward. Hippie caught his ground, but the tornado wore off. He looked up to see Sly dropping on him with his signature axe kick to the head. This knocked Hippie out cold. Sly has victorious.

Match 2 (Mooch vs. Slowpoke)

Another brotherly battle, as Slowpoke looked to prove himself against the most talented of his brothers. He wanted to beat him, but it was not going to be anywhere close to easy. He could hit him, but Mooch had always had this resistance to damage when it comes to battle; he can take on a lot more punishment than many of the other Titans could.

"Begin." Sweet said, backing out so he could watch his sons in this matchup.

Slowpoke immediately rushed in and began to "rush-attack" Mooch, using quick punches and kicks in a hope to wear him down. For five minutes, he was desperately trying to hit him, ignoring the fact that Mooch was very skilled. Case in point, Mooch had blocked just about all of his attacks in that five minutes; Slowpoke, in turn, was the one with little stamina then, as he kneeled down and tried to catch his breath.

Mooch rolled his eyes. "Are you done?" he asked.

Slowpoke responded by trying to launch another fist at him, only to have it blocked by Mooch's tail. _"Crap!"_ Slowpoke growled to himself.

"I'll make this fair—no blade attacks from me. This match is over..." Mooch claimed, as he then connected with a DBZ-like fury similar to what Slowpoke did eariler. Only, Mooch had hit him every time he used another strike, without chaotically swinging himself as Slowpoke did. He was done. Mooch advances.

* * *

**[SEMI-FINALS]**

Match 1 (Scaly vs. Sly)

This match is really a rivalry because of a past event.

**_Sly's sister, Christina, was sent by Sweet on her first mission with her brother. She was to assist Sly in retriving a stolen artifact from Wrinkle's associates at their base. Both she and Sly were very stealthy, but Christina was a lot more clumsy at it than Sly; to be honest, Sly never slipped up. The mission was not required to be entirely covert, but it was recommended as such. _****_Eventually, they managed to find the artifact, still undetected. Unfortunately, Christina fell backward, running into Scurry (one of Wrinkle's allies, a beetle). Scurry, as frail as he may look, specializes in cutting into flesh, as his crimson legs are razor sharp, and that he could strike an opponent with red-colored energy waves (as if he were using blood). Upon the sight of Christina, he took no chance in attempting to cut her. Luckily, Sly pushed her out of the way of his attack, and fended himself against Scurry, long enough for he and Christina to escape with the artifact._**

**_Getting back to Titans Tower, Sly was upset with his sister for her mistake. It was not the first time that Sly was mad at her for getting in his way or screwing up, as she began to cry on the way up to the grand living room. Various Bean Titans saw her tearing, as they walked out of the elevator. Scaly was curious, so he asked her what the problem was. She told him what it was, and he became disappointed in Sly. He watched him some times before, ranting at his sister for nothing at all. Scaly felt sympathy for Christina, as he defended her from Sly, telling him that he is not being a good brother; it was her first mission, after all. Sly did not want to listen, feeling that he was doing nothing wrong, and becoming peeved by Scaly._**

Those emotions were about to make their point, as Sweet began the match.

Sly did not waste any time, as he dashed in to hurt Scaly. It looked like he did, until Scaly faded like a hologram and appeared behind Sly. It was the Afterimage technique—similar to warping. He swung his tail and hit Sly, throwing him backward. While he was down, Scaly tried to capitalize by jumping into the air and falling down toward Sly with his Poison Claw. Noticing, Sly evades the crushing attack, clipped Scaly's arm with his legs, and launched him over. Sly still attached himself to Scaly to carry his weight over; he was not done yet. When Scaly hit the ground, Sly bounced off of his body and then off of the wall near them. He descended on Scaly with his special axe kick, upon his chest.

The match seemed to be over, as Sly walked off. Suddenly, Scaly got up and attempted to ambush Sly with his Bio Drain Grip—a move that not only replenishes Scaly's energy (if successful), but also drains the energy from his opponent. Sly turned around and used a light blast of his chakra-like energy, sending Scaly flying back to hit the wall. Now, he was finished. Sly is in the final match.

Match 2 (Mooch vs. Tracker)

When the match began, Mooch and Tracker were countering each other, move for move, for a couple of minutes. Eventually, Tracker found an opening and used his special combo called Shinryuken—a fury of kickboxer-like attacks, finished with a spiraling flame uppercut.

He thought he had the match won, until he saw Mooch get back up, with little signs of exhaustion. Tracker charged for him, but got caught in one of Mooch's combo's instead. He kicked Tracker upward, and continued a constant "elevator" of kicks below him while in midair. To finish, Mooch inverted and wrapped himself around Tracker, and then spun them both around very quickly as they descended. Mooch had caused Tracker to make a head-first, ground-breaking impact, knocking him unconscious. The combo, the Secondary Lotus, also took a little bit out of Mooch. Nevertheless, Mooch went on to the finals, to face Sly.

* * *

**[FINAL MATCH]** (Sly vs. Mooch)

Fully rejuvenated, Sly and Mooch, despite being best friends, were prepared to fight each other and hopefully gain the title of captain under the Top 12.

"Begin!" Sweet shouted, moving out of the way.

They began with a 10-minute back-and-forth struggle; time after time again, both Sly and Mooch had the upper hand over each other. After this time, both of them were feeling fatigued. Acting on the pause in time, Sly used a light blast on Mooch. He knocked it out of the way with his arm, and then acted quickly because Sly was then behind him. He countered and connected with a sweep kick, to trip Sly. Mooch's tail was then ordered to pierce through Sly, but he moved away from the close call. Sly spaced himself away from Mooch, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Get ready, Sly. Here comes the endgame..." Mooch claimed, as he prepared his X-Strike move to send at Sly.

_"I don't think I can block that... but I have to try something!"_ he thought, as the "X" began to fly toward him. Sly tried something at random; he put both of his hands in front of him and made a plus sign with both his index and middle fingers, while the rest of his hands were curled into his palms. While festering for the energy to hopefully defend against the attack, Sly had noticed a replica of himself running toward Mooch.

"What the—?" Mooch uttered, interrupted by a fist to his face by the other Sly. He was startled by the illusion, as was Sly when the "X" faded away; Sly did not know how he created a clone of himself. He did not realize immediately, but he knew how to use Shadow Clone Jutsu. Everyone watching was in shock, as well.

_"Maybe..."_ Sly began to think, as he created three other clones. He thought of a combination, telling his clones what to do. After relaying the plan, Mooch had gotten up. All four clones surrounded him; one of them then attacked Mooch, sending him backward. The real Sly bounced into the air after his clone punched Mooch, while the other three each kicked Mooch upward towards him. Sly finished the onslaught with his signature axe kick to the head of Mooch, driving him down to the ground. It was the Sly Fox Barrage. He was out of commission.

Sly won the tournament; he was now the captain to lead the Bean Titans under the Top 12. Mooch respectfully congratulated him.

/-/

Yeah... Part 5 coming up.

REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE!


	7. Evolution: Part V

This is where things start getting confusing. I have to divide this into a couple of sections (flashbacks) to reduce the age-flipping thing that might be apparent. Bear with me, guys... I'm still doing the best I can.

Chapter 7 — Evolution: Part V

**_Story 1: Treebound Vixen_** _(Flashback)_

A couple of days after the tournament, Sly was anticipating important orders of action, now that he is the captain below the Top 12. He had not received an order yet. Instead, the Top 12 wanted to give him time to adjust into his new position. Sly knew he was ready... it's just that the leaders were not completely sure about it.

Scaly ran by Sly's room, in a rush. He turned back. "Hey, Sly!" he called.

Sly looked at his rival half-heartedly. "What do YOU want?" Sly asked him bluntly.

"We have a couple new Titans joining. You might wanna get up off your tail and come see who they are, now that you're captain and all."

As much as Sly wanted to ignore his voice, Scaly was right. He followed the komodo dragon to the Danger Room, where they saw Dotty and Sweet talking with two young female humanimals—a red squirrel and a chipmunk. Scaly turned back, after seeing the new two Titans; Sly moved in closer to join the conversation.

"Ah, yes... girls, this is Sly, your captain," Sweet said as the fox approached, "Sly, this is Megan (the squirrel, age 11) and Chipper (the chipmunk, age 5)."

When Sweet moved, Sly noticed the both of them up close, and his eyes were locked on Megan. She was very attractive to him, as he saw her luscious, long brown hair and beady dark gray eyes. She and her younger sister, Chipper, had on an aqua blue shirt and dark blue jean shorts. With a light smile, Megan twiddled her fingers at him, in a greeting gesture.

"So how should we test them, Sweet?" Dotty asked.

"Personally, I think the welcome test is too easy for people who are just joining. So I say that we have them spar with someone in the Titans already."

"Okay, I guess. Who should they fight with?"

Sweet began to think. "For Chipper, I think your daughter, Bonnie (age 5), should spar for a couple of minutes. And for Megan... let's try Rocket."

Dotty widened her eyes. "Whoa. Okay, I understand how you planned out Chipper with Bonnie... but Rocket is a bit too much, isn't he? I mean, sure, he's about the same age, but wouldn't he be too quick for her?"

"Which is why I requested of him—I want to see how alert she is. Our foes are going to get much stronger and faster, so we'll have to stay on top of the game."

Sweet goes to the PA system to call Bonnie and Rocket. When they arrived at the Danger Room, Sweet relayed the conditions of the battles between them, Megan and Chipper. Afterwards, Bonnie and Chipper entered the Danger Chamber first. Sly stayed with Sweet and Dotty in the control center to watch.

The two minutes were spent, as neither Bonnie or Chipper showed any sign of fatigue. Bonnie had not yet developed her powers, and Chipper did not seem to have any. They both walked back into the control center, so Megan and Rocket could then enter the Chamber. Sly's attention was completely on Megan.

"Begin!" Sweet said, to signal the beginning of the sparring session.

"Okay, girl..." Rocket uttered, "since you're new, I'll take it easy on ya... but you still have to keep up." Rocket began to swiftly fly around the Chamber, in an effort to confuse Megan. Strangely, she had her eyes closed, to rely solely on hearing Rocket's movements.

"I'm ready." Megan said.

"Oh, you better be," Rocket warned, as he rushed in to ram her. Suddenly, she crouched to avoid his body, as he experienced a deja vu feeling of his mind being rattled from the wall of the Chamber again. While he was dizzy, she opened her eyes again and turned around, still in the same place to let Rocket regain himself.

"Had enough?" Megan asked.

"Oh, now it's on." Rocket flew toward her again, but this time, Megan flip kicked Rocket upward, right on time.

As the match went on, Sweet, Dotty and Sly could not believe what they were seeing.

_"She's hitting him like he's nothing,"_ Sweet thought._ "As fast as he is, Rocket should've had the match done by now."_

The sparring session had ended when Megan connected a roundhouse kick to Rocket's head, followed by an aerial spin kick. She was then told by Sweet to exit the Danger Room. She and Chipper walked out of the control center. Megan winked at Sly on the way. When they left, Sly sighed and smiled.

"You okay, Sly?" Sweet asked, noticing his action.

"Just fine... just fine." Sly answered in a light tone.

Sweet shrugged and turned to Dotty. "Dotty, did she have any special power? All I sensed was just—"

"Hand-to-hand combat—traditional Taijutsu? I know. That's what the data says here. It was the same with Chipper as well."

Sweet thought of something. "Hmm... is there any sort of way that we can GIVE them a power?"

"Not necessarily. You can teach someone to do something, and they still might not get it. That's what I deal with all the time. But... I've found something new in the archives back at the super-computer. I looked under the **Magics** folder and found a new profile about Blue Magic."

"Blue Magic?" Sweet questioned.

"Yes. I read the summary about what it is. A Blue Mage may be able emulate and utilize some of the skills and abilities that other forces wield. It's not necessarily MAGIC, but it does require a bit of that kind of energy to do it. I then received two blue light spheres from the computer. I'm guessing that I may be able to give them to someone, i.e. Megan and Chipper, since they have no powers at the moment."

"Works for me," Sweet said. Bonnie was looking at the data boards. "Dotty, I hope Bonnie knows what she's doing..."

Dotty looked over to see her daughter tampering with the system. When she moved in to stop her, Dotty looked at the data. She saw that Bonnie had already stored the data from both battles into the system. Dotty and Sweet could not believe it.

"How did I do, mom?" she asked.

"Great, sweetheart, great. You can go now. We're done here."

Later, Dotty had given Megan and Chipper each a blue sphere of light, which then suddenly materialized into both of the girls' bodies. Sensing that they had a bit more more power, they both went to the Danger Room to test it out.

As they powered up and focused their energies inside the Chamber, Dotty noticed that they had the same form of energy that Sly had—chakra-based. They both stopped to see if any change (besides the slight boost in BEANS) was apparent. Chipper did not notice anything on herself, but she then took a look at her sister. Everything was the same on her as well, except for her eyes. Both were now red-colored, and both pupils had each gained a tomoe (comma-like mark) around them. Megan had gained use of the Sharingan.

Two years later, Megan and Chipper were continuing their Blue Mage training. Chipper finally gained the initial Sharingan, as Megan did before. At this time, Megan's Sharingan now had two tomoes around the pupil; she had it for four months now.

Both girls suddenly heard the Danger Room's speakers turn on. Rocket's voice was heard.

"Hey, Megan..." he called her. "That match was a fluke, a couple of years back."

"Oh, what's wrong... little blue jay gonna cry now?" Megan teased him.

"I won't be the one cryin'. I challenge you to fight me... with Jabber, and the Puffin twins at the same time."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Chipper yelled.

"Chips, move aside." Megan urged her.

"Why, sis? It's one on four!"

"If he's challenging me, I won't refuse it. Besides, I wanna see what my Sharingan can really do."

The four birds traded places with Chipper, to confront Megan by herself. The four of them had distinct abilities, aside from their movement speed. Rocket (the fastest one) could also incorporate the water element into his attacks. Jabber (age 14) can use the fire element in the same way; Puffer and Puffina (age 13) both have the light element.

The question was: could Megan beat all four of them? She was about to find out, as all four birds began to zoom all around her. She activated her Sharingan, but was only able to fend off of half of their moves altogether. They all moved too fast for her, until she instantly had a change in her perception. She did not realize it, but the third and final tomoe appeared on both eyes, allow her to easily predict their motions, flight patterns, and moves.

_"I can block them now... which means I can beat them, too!"_ she thought, as she began to go on the offensive by knocking down the Puffin twins.

"How is she doing that? There's no way!" Rocket murmured, before he charged in.

Megan flipped over to avoid him, and then caught Jabber, who tried to hit her in the air. After Megan had threw Jabber to the twins, she noticed Rocket zooming toward her again. Right on time, she performed a launch kick, sending Rocket upward. While he was hovering in midair, Megan somehow was shadowing below him.

_"That's just not real..."_ he thought.

"It's over, Rocket," she told him, as she then began a combo by kicking the side of Rocket. She then rotated her leg below her while connecting with an elbow to the bottom of his chin, followed by a punch to the sternum, sending Rocket downward to the ground. "I'm not done yet..." she said, as she finished by flipping round from the punch, and ending with an axe heel kick to the gut at the same time that he hit the ground. "Lions Barrage!"

Chipper was amazed at what her sister was doing.

Thinking that she was distracted after that move, Jabber managed to get up and fire a Fire Blast at Megan. She noticed, evading the attack. At the same time, she took a second to analyze the power of the fire and somehow put it with her power. She then turned back to the four birds in a bunch, focusing her chakra energy. Megan had picked up her primary element of fire, as she unleashed the Fireball Jutsu upon the birds. She won the fight, moving to re-enter the control center with her sister. There, she had a special member in the audience.

_"*clapping*_ Nice work, out there..." Sly complimented her.

Megan blushed a little, beginning to like Sly. "Yeah, but I'm kinda spent on energy..."

"Tell you what... I'll help you recharge in the Healing Room, if you hang out with me for the rest of the day."

That proposition made her happy inside, like a schoolgirl, as she quickly clinged onto his arm. Sly got a little nervous because he did not think that she would answer him like that. "Let's go!" Megan said, as Sly escorted her out of the Danger Room. Chipper enjoyed watching her swoon over Sly. She turned around and still saw the birds laying in the Danger Chamber. She thought about it for a second...

"I wonder what's on TV," she finally said, walking out of the Danger Room as well, leaving the birds.

* * *

**_Story 2: In the Eyes of the Rabbit_ **_(Flashback)_

Explosions and blasts were seen and heard throughout Times Square, as the Top 12 were squaring off with Wrinkle and his gang yet again. Wrinkle had attacked New York City because it was huge; it gave his group (of about twenty) the advantage of being anywhere in the city, making it hard for the Top 12 to stop them all at once. But that did not mean that the heroes would not try to stop them, as they dispersed, fighting each one at a time.

Snort was the one running rampart in Times Square, burning many things down. Mystic, Hippity and Floppity were trying to stop him. When they had him cornered, unfortunately, he had victims surrounded by an oil spill—a 13 year-old brown rabbit who was carrying a bright blue orb of sorts, along with a group of other young men who appeared to be a dance crew. Before attempting to flee, the bull released a tiny ember, causing the flames to appears and surround the the victims, slowly closing in on them. Hippity went to chase Snort down, while Floppity used her Water spells to extinguish the flames in the area, and Mystic went to save the boys from burning. Before Mystic got to them, the rabbit had shouted these words and held the bright blue orb in front of him. Suddenly, gallons of water had bursted from out of the orb and doused the flames around him and his friends. Mystic could not believe what she saw. She became curious because their reoccuring side mission is to find more special humanimals who could be potential Bean Titans; it was a pure coincidence, finding the young rabbit.

Mystic walked up to the rabbit, after the flames around him vanished. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"Ears." he answered. He recognized that Mystic was from the Bean Titans, hearing about a few of their acts of heroism.

"What is that orb you're holding?"

He looked at his possession and held it up so Mystic could see it. "This? It's called the Orb of Tornami. I have lots of other things like this, but I don't know how they work; this is the only one I can use right now."

"You have more of these **mystical objects**?"

"Yeah. They're called Shen Gong Wu. My parents left me a lot of these... before they died."

Mystic put a hand to her chest, in sympathy. "Wait, you're an orphan now?"

"Yeah. I'd give anything to have parents again..." Ears looked down in sadness.

Mystic turned around and saw Hippity and Floppity, who had tied Snort down to make him unable to move. She had an idea.

"Um, Ears?" she called. He looked back. "I know this may be a big step for you, but I think I can get those two—Hippity and Floppity—to adopt you."

Ears's face had brightened up. If at all anyone, he would love to have the bunny couple as his parents. "Really? That'd be great... only, my crew..."

"It's okay, man," assured one of the young men, "me and the guys just want you to be happy... even if you're away from us."

Ears went to hug every member of his crew. It was good to know that they cared for him, as he was the only orphan in their group. Afterwards, he started to follow Mystic to talk with Hippity and Floppity. He turned back to his crew. "Thanks, you guys. I won't forget y'all, I promise."

As the both of them were making their way to the bunnies, the rest of the Top 12 appeared in Times Square because Wrinkle and his gang had already left the city. They soon noticed Mystic, escorting Ears to them.

"Who's this?" Sweet asked Mystic.

"This is Ears. I saw that he has water skills. But that's not the point. Don't flip, but I was wondering if Hip and Flop would be willing to adopt him; he's an orphan."

Both bunnies looked at each other, unsure of what to say about that.

Soon enough, Hippity walked up to Ears. "Ears... as much as it pains me to say this..."

Assuming the worst, Ears looked downward. Hippity continued.

"It would be madness, IF we were to say no."

Ears looked up to the green bunny. "No way..." Ears murmured, seeing Hippity with open arms.

"Welcome to the family," Hippity decided, as Ears quickly hugged Hippity. Floppity embraced him as well.

"Most of all, Ears, welcome to the Titans." Sweet added.

Soon, Ears had told the Top 12 about the Shen Gong Wu that he had; they took the B-Jet to his home and retrieved all of the objects for him. After that, the flew back to Titans Tower, which would be Ears's new home. There, Hippity and Floppity gave him a tour of the Tower, with all it has to offer.

Afterwards, they took him to the grand living room of the Tower, where he met the rest of his new family (Hippie, Nibbly, Nibbler and Springy). The four of them noticed their parents, escorting Ears to them.

"Who's that, mom?" Nibbly asked.

"Your new brother, Ears." she answered.

"ANOTHER BROTHER?" Nibbler blurted out, with a couple of flames bursting out of her ears. She was the only daughter of Hippity and Floppity. She felt a shock from Springy, the youngest brother, who tapped the back of her neck.

"Good one, Springy." Nibbly said.

Hippie sighed, before walking up to Ears to shake his hand. "I'm Hippie, welcome to the family."

Sweet entered the living room, looking for Cheeks and Congo. He found them watching Xiaolin Showdown.

"I was looking for you two..." Sweet said, with "consequential intent".

"We're in trouble..." they simulataneously said, seeing that Sweet was now bald. They were trying to prank Mooch when he entered his room, which he did not. They had put a hair-eating chemical in a bucket of water, and unfortunately, Sweet got it. They started off, before Sweet could grab them.

Before he went to chase them, he looked back at the screen that showed the Xiaolin Showdown cartoon. He saw the Orb of Tornami being held by Omi, and looked back at Ears, who held it as well. He also saw that he, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay had the same powers as Ears, Hippie, Nibbler and Nibbly did. That sparked an idea in Sweet's mind—about them being named as the Xiaolin Rabbits, derived from the Xiaolin Monks.

Soon, Sweet took the four of them to the Danger Room to test their compatibility. Ears also carried more Shen Gong Wu with him; Xiaolin Showdown was familiar with him as well.

"Okay Ears, which of those objects can they use?" he asked on the intercom, seeing about 30 Wu.

"They basically can use any of them, as long as they know how to use them; they will in time. The only ones that are different are the elemental Wu. Hippie, take the Sword of the Storm. Nibbler, the Star Hanabi. Nibbly, you have the Fist of Tebigong."

"So, how do we use these things?" Nibbly asked.

"You know, I think we all should start watching Xiaolin Showdown so we all will understand."

"Yeah, that would help." Hippie responded.

"Anyway, all you do is just say the Wu's name and use it. Watch... Orb of Tornami!" Bursts of water rushed out of the orb.

"Okay, I get it. Sword of the Storm!" Hippie shouted, swinging the sword to create gusts of powerful wind.

"Star Hanabi!" Nibbler shouted, as balls of fire emerged from the star.

"Fist of Tebigong!" Nibbly yelled, punching and shaking the ground.

"Yeah, you guys got it." Ears said.

After a few more minutes, they all exited the Danger Chamber. Ears ran into Springy.

"I wanna use one of those things too!" he exclaimed.

"Springy, even though I haven't known you all that well, I can tell that you're a fighter. You don't need to use a weapon to show that; you're strong, don't forget that, okay?" Ears said.

"All right."

Ears soon ran into Tracker and Fetch, playing 1-on-1 basketball on the roof. It was the first time he was on the roof, seeing the view of the Gulf's waters around the Tower. He could see Galveston from one side.

"I win again," Tracker gloated at his brother.

"Man..." Fetch uttered.

"Hey, can I play a game?" Ears asked.

"All right, man. First to five shots wins." Tracker stated.

"Okay."

Eventually, the game ended, as Ears won with three shots over Tracker.

"Dude, he whooped you more than you did me." Fetch said.

"What's your name?" Tracker asked.

"Ears."

"You're tough, man... like us. Come on, me and Fetch can use another buddy."

"Sure."

"Hey, we should have some sort of... what's the word... initiation or something." Fetch proposed.

"I got it. We'll make history by being the first three Bean Titans to jump off of the roof of the Tower, into the water around us." Tracker planned.

"Let's do it." Ears agreed, as all three of them took off their shirts and jumped off of the roof into the Gulf's waters surrounding the Tower.

/-/

This is only a fraction of the "Story" franchise. Part 6 continues it.

I'm still trying to put the pieces together.


	8. Evolution: Part VI

Chapter 8 - Evolution: Part VI

_**Story 3: The Lone Horse**_ _(Flashback)_

Vanessa of Titans X was drinking water after a jog around their headquarters. She came inside to watch the news, to see what was going on. She was listening to what the newscast was saying.

"Reports have come in from Galveston about a teenage horse walking alone around the coastline," spoke Diane, the newswoman. "Tom here had a chance to speak with him one time. What'd he say, Tom?"

"First off, his name was... I think, Durango."

Hearing the name, Vanessa suddenly spat out the water she was drinking. It was the name of her son (who was sent away by his father), before she had Tina. And it was true, as the screen had then displayed his image. He was a golden brown horse with long silver hair on his head and his tail (now 15 years old). Tom continued his message, saying that Durango had just noticed Titans Tower off of the coast. It was where he desired to be, as no one else would take him in.

After watching that, Vanessa immediately went to find Frisbee, to ask if he would accompany her to see her son again. He agreed to, despite the fact that he just heard that Vanessa already had a son as well.

Fortunately, Mystic (being psychic) had heard his call and took him to Titans Tower to become a Bean Titan. So, the next day, she introduced him to Sweet.

"Sweet, here's Durango." Mystic spoke.

He turned around. "Ah, yes... I've been expecting you. So, do you have any special reasons for joining us, besides having your powers?"

"Um, yeah..." Durango uttered, sounding a little distraught. "I wanted to know if I ever had a family... I wonder if you guys can help me with that."

Sweet began to think, as he had already seen three horses now, remembering Tina and Vanessa. "Now that I think of it, I think that I know your mother..."

"Really?" questioned Durango, dying to know. "What does she look like?"

Then, Sweet looked behind Durango to see Vanessa and Frisbee. He pointed. "Like that."

"It's you..." Vanessa murmured, starting to weep. She went up to hug her long-lost son. She was overly happy to see him.

Frisbee was confused now. "Okay, let me get this straight... this is your son?" he interrogated. "Oh, we are SO talking tonight."

"Um, mom?" Durango whispered to Vanessa, while getting adjusted to calling her that. "Who's that with you?"

"Your step-father, Frisbee."

This concerned Durango. "I don't have a little brother, do I?" he asked her. She did not want to tell him about Tina, as it would be a shock to him. But, he only asked of a brother.

"No, you don't. Right now, I'm just happy to see you again."

"Again? What happened with my real father?"

"Let's just say the idiot made a big mistake for sending you away."

"Okay."

Vanessa then released him and turned to Sweet. "So, he's staying here, I suppose?"

"That would be the case, yes. We welcome him to the Titans' family."

"Okay. _*to Durango*_ Be safe for me, okay?"

"I will," he responded, as she and Frisbee then left the Tower to return to their headquarters. Sweet then continued on getting him started with being a Titan.

The next day, Durango was invited by Mooch and Hippie to the Academy's beach party on that night. He accepted their invitation, but he was missing one thing: a date. Mooch was taking Lucy (age 14), and Hippie had Fortune (same age) as his date. Soon, it was time for the party, and Durango forgot about looking for someone.

In the middle of the party, Durango was sitting on a bench, watching the students dance and have fun.

"Jeez..." he said to himself, "I just need to find someone to just dance with."

Opportunity arose when he saw a white, light pink-haired horse dancing around. To him, she looked just like his mother, only she was much younger and that she had a pair of long locks of hair (linked with a transparent bow before the end) extending from below the crown of her head to just hanging below her left elbow.

He walked up to her.

"Hey, wanna dance?" he asked her, as a slow song started. Durango seemed decent enough to her when she saw him.

"Yeah," she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he put his hands on her sides. They moved to the beat of the song, smiling at each other every now and then. Then, a fast paced song started, as everyone began to jump up and down in a frenzy.

_"This is great!"_ Durango thought to himself, as they were jumping.

"What's your name?" the white horse asked him.

"Durango."

Hearing that, she stopped jumping and suddenly pulled him aside. "Durango, you said?"

"Yeah..."

"My mother told me about someone named Durango when I was about nine. She described him... and you're the exact picture."

Durango paused for a second. "Wait... what's your mom's name?"

"Vanessa."

Durango had finally put the pieces together. "So you're my sister... no wonder you look just like mom."

"Yep... Tina's the name, by the way."

"Okay... (pause) so, uh... how's was the slow dance?" he asked furtively.

Getting back, Durango had a stalker. It was Chipper (age 6), who had developed an obvious crush on Durango, continually tapping around his body until he got to his room. He shut the door behind him to keep her out.

"This is gonna be some life..." he said to himself.

* * *

**_Story 4: An Unlikely Pair_** _(Flash-forward)_

Though he has not even begun to find his purpose in life, Felix (age 8) went through a stage in life that most kids would go through in school... the point where they think cooties are real. In a way, they are right... but it is still a silly act. He would stay around his best friend, Waddle Jr., away from any girl who would even dare to touch them.

W.J. acted as "team captain" of the boys, against the girls. He knew how to get them away from them.

"Felix, I know you might know this already, but stay away from the dogs, okay?" he told him.

The leopard nodded, looking around for any canines to make sure he knows who to look out for. As he looked, his eyes were set on Bonnie (age 7), but not in a negative way. It was unorthodox, but he liked her. He did not know it, but she had the same feelings for him as well. Felix began to walk up to Bonnie.

"Felix, what are you doing?" W.J. questioned, seeing him hold hands with Bonnie. The senseless rebellion was over.

Strata (rooster, age 7) walked up to W.J. after his tirade. "Um, I think it's okay to touch now, since they did it," she analyzed.

"Aw, what the hey..." he muttered, grasping her hand.

* * *

_**Story 5: The Four Horses** (Flash-forward)_

Durango and Crunch were sitting in their first period chemistry class, waiting on the next boring lesson from the teacher. They (along with the rest of the class) were told that they were going to have a new student that day.

"Hey, Durango... you prank the newbie this time, all right?" Crunch insisted.

"Okay."

The teacher entered the classroom when the bell rang. "All right, class. Go ahead and get ready for the lesson. We have a new student, class—this is Mina (age 14; pronounced ME-nuh)."

A hot pink, white-haired female horse entered the classroom. She had the same style and form that Tina had, only the colors were almost inversely related and that Mina's pair of locks were a little longer; Mina's locks were the same color as her skin. Her hairstyle was different also: Mina's hair was somewhat spiky, and she had three bangs in front of her face (one between her eyes, and the other two outside of them); Tina's hair was smooth and wavy, and she had more of a "veil" of hair in front of her eyes. Mina wore a green sweater with short blue jean shorts.

Upon the sight of her, Durango felt a storm of butterflies in his stomach. She immediately caught his attention. _"Dude... she's hot..."_ he thought to himself.

"You okay, man?" Crunch whispered to Durango.

Mina saw an empty seat next to Durango and sat in it. After putting her stuff down, she looked over to see Durango. _"He's cute..."_ she thought.

The teacher turned back to the class. "All right everyone. We're going to be doing a lab in here today, so grab a partner and I'll let you know what you have to do." The teacher then walked out of the classroom.

Mina was already next to Durango, but she slowly slid her chair even closer to him. "Hi." she spoke in a flirty tone.

"Hey." Durango responded in the same fashion.

"What's your name?" Mina whispered to him, moving her fingers up and down his shoulder.

Durango blushed. "D-Durango..." he stuttered.

"It's okay if you're nervous... I like you already," she admitted. Mina knew he was nervous because she was psychic.

"Um, are you joining the Bean Titans?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Do I have to have some sort of invitation?"

Durango put his hand on her cheek and turned it to his face. "Does this count?" he questioned, before leaning in to kiss her. Their lips made contact, as Mina put her hands on the back of his neck, pulling him in to her. They fell out of their seats, still in the lip lock. The class noticed them and was fascinated.

Crunch was surprised as well (**especially about the fact that they hooked up within the first five minutes they have seen each other**), and at the same time concerned. He knew that Chipper was not going to like this. And she did not, as she saw them together back at the Tower. Durango had just won a painful match against Nibbly, and wanted to be alone after it. Unfortunately, Chipper would not give him time to recover, as she began to yap at Durango up until he got into his room. This time, instead of shutting the door behind him to keep her out, Durango turned around and slapped her across the face, telling her to leave him alone. She finally listened to him this time, as Mina then came to help Durango relax. He was free from Chipper, who then managed to spend some time with Nibbly.

The next day of school passed, as Scorch was waiting to pick Durango up. He and Durango, despite the age difference, have become great friends.

Durango exited the Academy's main building with Mina, who was carrying a lot of weight due to the size of her backpack; she had a lot of work to do. Durango had beat her to the car and put on his sunglasses.

"Let's go, Mina!" Durango called for her, forgetting that she had a lot on her shoulders.

"A little hard..." she murmured, before tripping over a crack in the ground. Some of her stuff fell out of her backpack afterwards, so she had to stop and pick up the mess. Someone else came to help her out.

"Here..." Tina said, helping Mina out.

"Thanks," Mina responded, looking up at the white horse in front of her. She discovered the similarities between them—from their hair and skin colors, to their eyes and other features. "Hey, we look alike."

Tina looked back at her. "Yeah, we do."

"Glad you finally noticed..." a voice echoed into both of their minds. They both looked around to find the person who was speaking to them.

"Who was—?" spoke Mina.

"Look at your bows," commanded a similar voice. Both girls veered their eyes over to their bows that held together their pair of hair locks. The bows shined golden in the sunlight, and in an instant, the girls could sense who was speaking to them as if they had a second conscience.

After a while, the shines faded when Durango and Scorch noticed what had occured. They got out of the car and approached Mina and Tina.

"All right, two things," Durango began. "First, you two look just alike. Second, what the heck just happened?"

"Durango, we're twins!" Tina exclaimed, speaking of herself and Mina.

Durango was baffled; Scorch was speechless.

"No you're not..." Durango acclaimed.

"Okay, let me break it down," Mina spoke. "Yes, we both look alike; we're both psychic. But we have different ways of using our minds. Tina has more control over who or what she can telepathically read. With future stuff, she sees the good things. Me, I'm more nosy with people's thoughts... and I see the not-so-good things to come." She and Tina smiled.

Durango still didn't get it. "So... what kind of twins are you?"

"Oracle Twins." Tina answered.

Durango threw his arms up in slight frustration. "Okay, now you've lost me."

"Are we going home now?" Scorch interrupted. The four of them then went to the car to exit the Academy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mina grew a bit nostalgic of her old home. She knew that no one was there now, but it felt like something was out of place to her. She wondered if Dotty could help her, so she went to the super-computer to find her.

"Dotty?" she called.

The dalmatian turned her head. "Yes Mina, what is it?"

"You invent a lot of things, right? Have you ever come across making some sort of "seeker", you know, something that can find places?"

"I have actually just finished something like that, and it is fully operational. It's called the Watcher. Using satellite tech, I can put in any coordinate around the world I please into the system and in an instant, the Watcher would zip to that location and send me a feedback on what that place looks like at that time and put it on video."

It was the right invention for the job. "Can you show me my hometown in Montana? It's Butte—B-U-T-T-E."

Dotty gladly put in the coordinates and within a few seconds, the image of the city was displayed on the main monitor. Mina recognized it.

"Which part of the city did you live in?" Dotty asked.

"On that big hill; there's a small town there... or, at least there was."

Dotty had the Watcher zoom in on the hill, to what looked to be an old western ghost town. No one was there, as the atmosphere fit the environment: stormy. Before turning the Watcher on automatic, Dotty saw someone dodging lightning bolts in one area just outside of the town.

"Someone had better get this guy before he gets hurt..." Dotty said.

"I'll do it," Mina uttered, as it was a chance for her to see her old home again.

"Okay... just find Mac. He's on the roof..._ which I never got to understand for almost twenty years. He always has something on his mind."_

Mina ran to find Mac. He agreed to take her to her hometown, after viewing the image of it so he could warp there. To him, it helps to have a photographic memory.

Soon, they were near the area where the lightning was hitting most. They saw who was dodging the bolts. It was a male brown (and partially white) horse with brown hair (with the front of it styled like Cloud's from Final Fantasy 7).

When the weather seemed to have calmed down to a light rain, Mina approached the horse.

"Um... hey," she quietly greeted him. He turned to her, and then he looked as if he had not seen her since kindergarten.

_"You can't be—"_ he thought, pulling out a locket with a picture of his family in it. One of them (which appeared to be his younger sister) was pink-skinned and white-haired as Mina was. She heard his thought.

"I can't be—what?" she interrogated, before then being embraced by the now overjoyed horse. She backed away, a bit confused, yet the feeling felt right to her. "I don't understand..."

"Does the name, Thunderbolt, ring a bell?" he asked, as it was his name.

She took a second to ponder on the name, and she finally remembered that it was the name of her brother. She jumped forward to resume the hug. "It's you..." she whispered, smiling.

To be clear, when Thunderbolt was young, he was unfairly kidnapped by rogue travelers.

"Yeah, but how'd you know what I was thinking before?"

"I'm psychic."

"That explains it."

"Why were you playing with thunder?"

"I was wondering if there was a way to control it; I feel that it's my element, you know?"

"If that's the case, you can come with me now that we're together again. I dunno if you've heard of the Bean Titans, but everything will make sense if you come."

"Okay. _*looking at Mac*_ Is that guy our ticket there?" Thunderbolt asked Mina.

"Hey, I'm a cardinal... not an object," Mac bluntly said.

"Okay, my bad..."

"It's okay. Though he can be edgy, Mac is pretty smart."

"What's that?" Mac questioned, as a warning.

"Nothing! Let's just go," Mina sweatdropped nervously.

Soon, Mac warped Mina and Thunderbolt to Titans Tower, then he left Mina in charge of giving her brother a tour, getting into the main hall.

"Mina, you seriously live here? In a tower, on its own island away from the coast?"

"Yep."

Thunderbolt saw some of the Bean Titans exiting the Theatre to the right of them. He saw a familiar face.

"What? Durango?" he blurted out, getting his attention. He had the same reaction.

"No way, T-Bolt?" Durango said.

Mina looked at the both of them repeatedly. "I take it the two of you know each other..."

"Yeah, we raced together a few years back," Thunderbolt started.

"We were always neck and neck compared to the other horses, winning first place lots of times. That was... until some wrinkly guy with two other dogs attacked us, making us separate," Durango explained.

"So, what now, guys?" Mina asked.

"I reckon we throw the rivalry away and be buds," Thunderbolt answered.

"Works for me," Durango said, making it official by shaking hands with Thunderbolt. He then decided to help Mina show him around.

They eventually got to the game room on the second section (the Zone) of the Tower. It was their pit stop before touring the rest of the Tower. While in the room, something caught Thunderbolt's eye, in a good way.

"All right, T-Bolt. Let's—" Mina was stopped when she was pulled by her shirt by Thunderbolt. He was looking at someone reading at a nearby table.

"Who's that?" he said, pointing at the white horse sitting down.

"That's Tina... why?" she asked, as she then saw him approach her.

Tina was reading Romeo and Juliet, sitting up in her seat as she neared the balcony scene. Thunderbolt happened to see where she was in the story and sat down in front of her. Coincidentally, this was the one play that Thunderbolt knew to heart; this was also Tina's favorite play.

Thunderbolt began to recite Romeo's part in the story, hoping that Tina would play along. As the fitting role of Juliet, she did. As they got closer to where Romeo and Juliet would kiss, both horses got into their characters. Eventually, they had finished reading over the last line before the kiss. They stared at each other for a second, and then leaned in with their moment of equal passion to that of Romeo and Juliet.

"Wow..." Mina murmured, witnessing with Durango of what she was seeing.

"That happened just as fast as we did, Mina..."

"I know. And you know what else is crazy? The four of us have the same power... of shooting blasts of light in our skin colors."

"Really now? I guess it's safe to say that we're four of a kind."

/-/

I think that's it with the fillers. Only one more part left before I can take a break and gather my thoughts for the start of the main part of my series.

REVIEWS (and/or QUESTIONS) WOULD BE GREAT AT THIS POINT!


	9. Evolution: Finale

**(NOTES: This happens a couple of days after Durango became a Bean Titan.**

**Wrinkle has a group of twenty alongside him, but I'll only introduce the ones that will be important.)**

Chapter 9 — Evolution: Finale

During all of this time that the Bean Titans were building, Wrinkle had also built his "business" as well. His group is not as numerous as the Bean Titans are, but luckily for them, Wrinkle is not stupid; he taught them how to make up for it.

Now, he wanted to put them to the test, as he planned on initiating an all-out assault on the Bean Titans without warning. That meant that they would have to basically just sweep through and annihilate anyone and anything in sight, before the Top 12 could catch them. When they were all ready, they charged from their base where Area 51 **used to be,** to over the Gulf of Mexico's waters off of Galveston.

* * *

The island that Titans Tower sat upon was not that small. It consisted of the main section (where the Tower itself was), and two "rings" of land surrounding it. This meant that the lands had to be connected by bridges to the north, south, east and west of the Tower; below the bridges are the Gulf's waters that are then cleaned by a distillation system within the island. The first ring was almost entirely a full-circle beach; the second, a circular grass plain land. Between each ring stands the bridges, which are about a quarter of a mile long and a quarter of a mile over the water. The Top 12 had really outdone themselves with creating the island and its underground components as well. They have an underground tunnel that ran down to the city so they could make back and forth trips when they could, a launch shaft where the T-Sub would exit from, and a hidden area on the second ring where the versatile B-Jet would emerge from underground for air travel. This also meant that the Bean Titans would have underground passageways for their now widely expanded Garage. That is half of what makes Titans Isle; which is why Wrinkle plans on attacking the Tower itself.

Sweet's family and all of the dogs of the Bean Titans were having a meeting in the theatre, when a sudden shake was felt from inside the Tower. They ran out into the main hall and looked to the front entrance. Wrinkle and his crew were standing there.

"Wrinkle! What are you—?" Sweet shouted, and stopped when Wrinkle put out his hand. He was giving a command to his crew.

"Divide and conquer," he spoke, as the twenty evildoers started to disperse throughout the Tower. Seeing them even budge, Sweet immediately took action.

"Dotty and Fleece: alert the rest of the Top 12! Spunky, keep things settled down here with me. The rest of you, stay out of the way!" he commanded, before Wrinkle's right-hand men (Burn and Bruno) fired their Death Wave at Sampson. He was killed right then and there.

"Sampson!" Tiny screamed, shaken that her best friend was lost. She tried to run to him, but Tracker quickly held her back.

"Tiny, there's nothing we can do right now!" he told her.

"Look out!" she yelled, warning him that Burn and Bruno were trying to ambush the both of them. Fortunately, Spunky got in there fast enough to repel their attacks with his Porcupine Kendo (wood-crafted stick). Mac also appeared, having warped almost all of the Bean Titans to the front of the main hall.

"You all have to get out of the Tower, now!" Spunky ordered the rest of Titans. They made a break for the front entrance, but Rainbow, Iggy, and the Hiss twins blocked their exit. All are reptiles: Rainbow (strongest of the four) was a male chameleon; Iggy, a female iguana; and the Hiss twins were male snakes.

"That's not gonna happen..." Rainbow claimed.

"Yo!" Canyon called to them from outside. When the group of reptiles noticed him, Canyon had fired his Shockwave at them. Iggy and the Hiss twins moved outside of the entrance at the same time that the Titans moved away on the inside; Rainbow used a Flash Step to evade the electric blast and appear near Canyon.

"I have you now," Rainbow said to Canyon, behind him. Canyon smirked.

"Actually, I have you..."

"Fusion Blast!" Mac shouted from the side, firing his special blast at Rainbow. It connected, but he recovered. Kuku flew in as well. "Canyon, you go inside... Me and Kuku will take care of these four."

"All right," he responded, sucessfully re-entering the Tower and closing the entrance.

"Like Sweet was saying, Titans," Spunky said, "stay here. We don't want you to get seriously hurt. Let's go, Canyon."

They ran to where Sweet was in the main hall, barely fending off against the rest of Wrinkle's gang. A few of them had managed to get past Sweet. Canyon and Spunky caught up to him, to help.

"What now?" Canyon asked.

Sweet smiled. "We wait."

"Are you crazy?" Spunky freaked, putting his Kendo away. The ten or so of the baddies charged in all at once, until suddenly, a line of fire bursted upward and kept them at bay. Scorch walked through it and began to act as an "iron wall" against them. Speaking of a wall, Hope (age 13) created a golden forcefield to protect the rest of the Titans.

"Go!" Scorch shouted to Sweet.

"You heard him, guys... let's clean house." He, Spunky and Canyon went on to the rest of the Tower to see how the others were doing.

While Hope had the shield up, Sheets (ghostly aardvark on Wrinkle's team) appeared and killed her with his Reaper Purge—a technique that he can use from time to time that allows him to enter his target's mind and COMPLETELY shut them down, taking his or her life as well. Hope was the second victim, as the shield then wore off.

"Hope!" Sly shouted, getting frustrated. "That does it. No more standing around. Mooch and Hippie: let's take him out." The three of them commenced a battle with Sheets. Even they were struggling to fight him... that was, until someone intervened.

"Yaaaaaaaaah!" Springy cried, performing a flying kick that connected on Sheets. Sly, Mooch and Hippie were surprised. Sheets got up and flew for the little rabbit.

"Why you little runt...!"

Springy flipped over him and used a Thunder Kick on Sheets, paralyzing him. He then started a hundred-hit combo with his thunder element on the aardvark; the Titans (especially the other rabbits) cheered Springy on. Finishing the combo, it looked like Sheets was out for the count. He still felt the shocks surging through his body, slowly taking his life away.

_"That little... it looks like I'm done for. Very well, but I'm TAKING HIM WITH ME!"_ he planned, instantly getting up and zooming to Springy. He grabbed him and performed his Final Corruption—sacrificing his own life to kill another by turning his target to irretraceable dust. It was an all-or-nothing move, and Sheets got all of it, having disintegrated Springy along with himself.

"Springy!" the rabbit of the Titans shouted at once, having lost their little brother.

Witnessing the third death, all of the bears (except Chilly, Leah and Fortune) ran away from the Tower and swam to Galveston, not wanting to be Titans anymore. The rest of them were also tired of standing around, so they all braced themselves and charged in on the baddies that Scorch was fighting. But by that time, Wrinkle (who did not do too well against ten of the Top 12) called his team off to leave, having done enough damage. After his group left, all remaining Bean Titans gathered in the main hall.

"What's the status?" Scorch asked the Top 12.

"We fought Wrinkle off," began Sweet, "this time better than ever before. He did not seem very strong this time, so that means we're doing our job. But, all the damage that he and his team did in here really chopped us down. So no one wins here."

"Is everyone alright?" Fleece asked the Titans. Many of them turned sad.

"What is it? What happened?" Aurora asked.

Sly walked up on behalf of the rest of the Bean Titans and kneeled down. "Sampson, Hope and Springy were killed." It pained him to say that, as it pained Floppity as well, hearing that her son had died. Hippity was shocked as well. Sly continued. "Also, just about every bear left us, except for Chill, Leah, and Fortune."

"Perfect..." Mac solemnly muttered.

"Titans," Sweet called, "we've lost too much now. We can't have this happen anymore. Now, more than ever, we have to rebuild and reinforce ourselves. Does everyone understand?"

They heeded him.

"Good. For right now, let's rest up."

Now, all of the Titans (including Titans X) know that their enemies will stop at nothing to subdue them. The war has begun, and evolution has ended. Now, it is time to rise and overcome.

I~~~**~~~I

And that's it. Whew... I can honestly say that some of my future stories will (hopefully) be more understandable since I have reviewed them multiple times in the past.

EDIT: The first half of Bean Titans Adventures are now up.


End file.
